It's All Lies
by Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli
Summary: Dia tidak mengingatku, tapi aku tau kau masih mencintaiku, Choi Junhong... DaeLo FF, warning inside, RnR Jusaeyo... DAEVIL SKINNY JEOLLIJEOLLI HERE! xD CHAP 2 UPDATED!
1. I Lied

Tittle : It's All Lies.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Pair : DaeLo.

Cast : Choi Junhong, Jung Daehyun.

Author : Skinner Jung.

Disclaimer : TS Entertainment.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, OOC, AU, DLDR, RnR, No Flamers, Miss Typo(s), Absurd, Hancur, One Shoot.

Chapter 1 : I Lied.

# Daehyun Pov.

Sebenarnya aku sudah ssangat bosan menjadi seorang _playboy_, aku ingin mencari seseorang untuk pendamping hidupku. Tapi entah kenapa aku masih belum bisa menemukannya.

" Daehyunn_ie_, kau sekarang bekerja?." tanyaYongguk _hyung _sahabatku.

" _Nde_, kurasa aku ingin mempunyai pekerjaan tetap." Jawabku.

" Dimana kau akan bekerja?."

" Aku akan bekerja di kantor milik ayahku, ini hari pertamaku." Kataku.

" Oh jadi begitu, kau tidak keluyuran mencari pasangan sekarang?."

" Y_a_! aku sudah memutuskan untuk berubah hyung, jadi aku tidak akan seperti dulu lagi." Kataku.

" _Well_, baguslah begitu, akhirnya kau mau berubah. Yasudah, aku pergi dulu nee." Kata Yongguk hyung.

" _Nde_."

Aku segera pergi ke kantor milik appa-ku, _well_,menjadi salah satu manager disana menurutku lebih baik. Tiba-tiba aku teringat salah satu mantan pacarku, Junhong. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya, tapi, selama aku berpacaran dengan banyak _namja_, aku paling mencintainya, setelah kuingat, aku memang menyakitinya sampai membuat hidupnya sedikit berantakan karenaku. Tapi hanya dia mantan pacar yang masih kucintai.

" _Yuhbasaeyo appa_?." Sapaku saat mengangkat telfon dari appa-ku sambil masuk dalam lift.

[[ Apa kau sudah ada di kantor Daehyun_ie_?.]] Tanya appa.

" Sudah appa, wae?."

[[ Ruanganmu ada di lantai 7, lebih baik temui sekertarismu dulu, dia ada di ruang sebelahmu, mungkin kau bisa banyak dibantu olehnya.]] kata appa.

" _Araseo appa_."

[[ Dia juga akan menunjukkan apa apa saja yang harus kau kerjakan.]]

" Aku mengerti _appa_, ada yang lain?." Tanyaku sambil keluar dari lift menuju ruanganku.

[[ Mungkin aku akan menelfonmu lagi nanti.]]

" Baiklah kalau begitu, _gomawo_." Kataku sambil mematikan ponsel. Aku segera menuju ke ruang sekertarisku itu.

" _Annyeonghasaeyo_, aku manager baru disi—"

JDEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR!

" Jun… Junhong? Apa yang—"

" _Annyeonghasaeyo _sajangnim, nama saya Choi Junhong, sekertaris disini, mohon bantuannya." Katanya sambil membungkuk padaku.

" Junhong? Kenapa kau bekerja disini?."

" Ma.. maksud _sajangnim _apa? Saya sudah bekerja disini selama 3 tahun." Jawabnya.

" Hey, kau tidak ingat padaku?."

" Eh? Sepertinya ini pertemuan pertama kita sajangnim." Jawabnya.

" Kau Choi Junhong 'kan? Aku namjachingumu dulu, kau tidak ingat?." Kataku.

" Maaf _sajangnim_, anda pasti salah orang." Katanya.

" Tapi kau Choi Junhong 'kan?."

" _Nde_, saya Choi Junhong,, tapi saya tidak mengerti apa yang _sajangnim _katakan." Katanya lagi.

" Jangan panggil aku_ sajangnim_."

" Anda atasa saya, jadi saya harus memanggil _sajangnim_."

Aneh! Aku sangat yakin dia mantan pacarku dulu! Dia Choi Junhong! Aku masih ingat dengan jelas wajahnya, kenapa dia tidak mengenalku? Dia terlihat memang tidak pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya, tidak mungkin 'kan dia mempunyai kembaran dengan nama yang sama?

Padahal aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan dengannya, dan menjadikannya namjachingu-ku lagi, tapi kenapa dia tidak ingat padaku?.

# Daehyun Pov End.

# Junhong Pov.

Katanya ada manager baru, jadi aku harus bersiap 30 menit sebelum dia datang, aku harus menjadi karyawan yang teladan, dan bisa hidup dengan baik. Aku sudah pernah mengalami hidup yang hancur karena seorang namja bernama Jung Daehyun, dia adalah mantan pacarku saat aku masih kelas 3 SMA, dan aku sangat sangat mencintainya hingga aku memergokinya selingkuh berkali-kali dan dia memutuskanku dengan sangat sangat menyakitkan.

Aku butuh 3 tahun untuk bisa melupakannya dan memperbaiki hidupku hingga sampai di titik sempurna saat ini.

CKLEK!

Ah! Kurasa itu dia.

" _Annyeonghasaeyo_, aku manager baru disi—"

JDEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR!

Jung Daehyun?! Kenapa bisa dia manager disini? Tapi bagaimanapun jangan sampai dia ingat padaku! Aku harus berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Tapi bagaimanapun dia pasti masih ingat padaku.

" Jun… Junhong? Apa yang—"

" _Annyeonghasaeyo sajangnim_, nama saya Choi Junhong, sekertaris disini, mohon bantuannya." Potongku sambil menunduk.

" Junhong? Kenapa kau bekerja disini?." Tanyanya.

Rasanya hidupku akan hancur lagi jika aku menjadi sekertarisnya!

" Ma.. maksud _sajangnim _apa? Saya sudah bekerja disini selama 3 tahun." Jawabku pura-pura idiot.

" Hey, kau tidak ingat padaku?." Tanyanya.

' Tentu aku ingat berengsek! Kau orang yang menhancurkan hidupku hingga hancur sehancur hancurnya!.' Batinku.

" Eh? Sepertinya ini pertemuan pertama kita _sajangnim_." Jawabku.

" Kau Choi Junhong 'kan? Aku namjachingumu dulu, kau tidak ingat?." Katanya.

' Ingin sekali aku menghajarnya hingga babak belur, kalau saja aku tidak butuh pekerjaan, sudah pasti aku membunuhmu Jung Daehyun!.' Batinku lagi.

" Maaf _sajangnim_, anda pasti salah orang." Kataku sopan.

" Tapi kau Choi Junhong 'kan?."

' _Nde_! Aku Choi Junhong, mantanmu yang sudah kau putuskan dengan cara nista!.' Batinku sambil ememasang senyum cerah padanya.

" _Nde_, saya Choi Junhong,, tapi saya tidak mengerti apa yang _sajangnim _katakan." Kataku lagi.

" Jangan panggil aku _sajangnim_."

' Siapa juga yang ingin memanggilmu seperti itu? Aku bahkan ingin gosok gigi memanggilmu dengan sajangnim, benar-benar mengotori mulutku saja!.'

" Anda atasan saya, jadi saya harus memanggil _sajangnim_." Kataku ramah.

Akupun memberi tau tugas-tugas yang harus ia kerjakan, karena ini pesan dari direktur utama, aku tidak sadar jika anak beliau adalah Daehyun si _playboy_, lagi pula kenapa dia bekerja ditempat ayahnya? Tidak seperti Daehyun yang suka mencari selingkuhan.

Aku harus bisa bersabar, dan setelah bulan ini berakhir, aku akan mengundurkan diri, dan mencari pekerjaan ditempat yang lain. Aku harus menyelamatkan hidupku sebelum hancur lagi dengan melihat si Daehyun berengsek ini. Memangnya mudah apa melupakan rasa sakit dan cinta dengan cepat?.

.

.

.

.

.

" Huwaaahhhh _eottohke hyuuuunggg_? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi?." Curhatku panik pada Himchan _hyung_.

" Ya ampun, tapi ini memang tidak terduga Junhongie, kita tidak tau kalau anak direktur utama adalah Daehyun. Kau harus bersabar hingga bulan ini berakhir." Kata Himchan _hyung_.

" Tidak bisa _hyung_! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku tidak ingin bicara dengannya, aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya, aku tidak mau, tidak mau tidak mauuuuu!." Seruku.

" _Pukpukpuk_, 1 bulan pasti akan terasa lama bagimu Junhong_ie_, sabar yah, selama kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya, pasti akan baik-baik saja." Kata Himchan_ hyung_.

" Aku memang bisa berpura-pura seperti itu hyung, tapi bagaimana kalau aku melihatnya bersama orang lain, dia 'kan _playboy hyuuuung_." Rajukku.

" Kau 'kan sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga selama 3 tahun terakhir untuk melupakannya, kau harus bisa melakukannya lagi, hanya 1 bulan, kau harus menahan emosimu Junhong_ie_." Kata Himchan _hyung_.

" Kau tau hyung rasanya aku ingin membunuhnya, dan menyiksanya. Mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatku naik darah! Apalagi sekarang dia jadi bosku, dunia ini benar-benar tidak adil!." Seruku frustasi.

" Aku pasti akan membantumu Junhong_ie_, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan mencarikanmu pekerjaan baru secepat mungkin." Kata Himchan _hyung_.

" Terimakasih banyak _hyung_."

# Junhong Pov End.

.

.

.

.

.

" Junhong_ie_." Panggil Daehyun.

" _Nde sajangnim_?." Tanyaku sopan. Berani-beraninya dia memanggilku seperti itu?

" Bisakah kau memanggilku Daehyun saja? Apa kau masih tidak ingat padaku?." Katanya.

" Maaf _sajanganim_, tapi saya tidak mengenal anda sebelumnya." Kataku sesabar mungkin.

" Junhong_ie_, apa kau marah padaku? Aku minta maaf dulu aku pernah menyakitimu, aku minta maaf." Katanya. Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi olehmu Jung berengsek!

" Maaf _sajangnim_, jika tidak ada yang bisa saya bantu, saya akan kembali ke ruangan saya, masih banyak yang harus saya kerjakan." Kataku sambil berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan.

" Tunggu!."

Saat aku berbalik aku sungguh terkejut! Dia menciumku! Aku segera mendorongnya menjauh.

" Maaf _sajangnim_! Anda tidak bisa berbuat hal seperti itu pada saya!." Kataku marah.

" _Wae_?."

" Karena kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain pekerjaan. Saya harap anda tidak mengulanginya lagi." Kataku tegas sambil berjalan keluar.

Aku menutup pintu ruangan sedikit keras, aku bersandar sejenak di pintu itu, jantungku berdetak kencang sekali, tanganku juga gemetaran. Apa yang kurasakan saat ini? Aku sangat marah dan sakit hati, tapi kenapa aku berdebar-debar? Aku sudah lama berhenti mencintainnya, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan seperti dulu dengannya.

" Tidak Jung! Aku tidak akan jatuh lagi padamu… Tidak kali ini…" Gumamku sambil menghapus jejak ciumannya di bibirku.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

AN : saya tau ada sunbaenim yang memakai judul yang sama… tapi aku nggak plagiat kok… ciyus deh, enelan…

Sebenernya aku mau bikin ini One Shot, tapi ternyata saya tidak bisa melanjutkannya karena saya sakit karena galau jatuh cinta… u,u Josonghamnidaaaa *sujud* lain kali saya akan lebih professional T^T

Setelah saya sembuh saya akan kembali update dan publish… Maaf banget yah… soalnya aku dan yang lain udah galau lomba dan latihan, jadi aku gak bisa ngetik… Cuma sampe tanggal 15 aja neee... X

Dan 3 hari lagi aku publish FF yang baru itu… ^0^

Please anticipate it :D

-Skinner-

Mind To Riview?


	2. Just Stay Away!

Tittle : It's All Lies.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Pair : DaeLo.

Cast : Choi Junhong, Jung Daehyun.

Author : Skinner Jung.

Disclaimer : TS Entertainment.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, OOC, AU, DLDR, RnR, No Flamers, Miss Typo(s), Absurd, Hancur, One Shoot.

Chapter 2 : Just Stay Away!

Aku menutup pintu ruangan sedikit keras, aku bersandar sejenak di pintu itu, jantungku berdetak kencang sekali, tanganku juga gemetaran. Apa yang kurasakan saat ini? Aku sangat marah dan sakit hati, tapi kenapa aku berdebar-debar? Aku sudah lama berhenti mencintainnya, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan seperti dulu dengannya.

" Tidak Jung! Aku tidak akan jatuh lagi padamu… Tidak kali ini…" Gumamku sambil menghapus jejak ciumannya di bibirku.

Apapun yang terjadi aku tetap tidak boleh menyukai Daehyun lagi, jika aku kembali padanya semua usahaku untuk melupakannya akan sia-sia. Dan apapun yang terjadi aku juga harus cepat keluar dari perusahaan ini!.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama 3 hari setelah kejadian itu, aku sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Daehyun, bukan! Maksudku banyak menjaga jarak dengan si berengsek itu!. Dia selalu menyuruhku untuk melakukan banyak hal yang membuatku dekat dengannya, entah menyuruhku membantunya mendiskusikan tentang meeting, menyuruhku untuk mengajarinya struktur dan masalah-masalah perusahaan yang jelas jelas bisa dia baca sendiri dalam arsip yang sudah ada, benar-benar menyebalkan kan?.

Atau dalam sebuah kesempatan dia membahas masa lalu, atau mengajakku kembali padanya, bahkan kadang dia hampir menyerangku, tapi aku terus menghindar dan terus menolak semua ajakannya yang merujuk pada hubungan kami dulu. Aku sudah tidak bisa bersamanya lagi, dan tak ada yang bisa merubah itu!

" Junhongie, hari ini ada meeting jam berapa?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Jam 3 dengan perusahaan milik Tn. Lee." Jawabku.

" Kalau begitu aku ingin kau juga menemaniku disana, dan siapkan dokumen-dokumen yang dibutuhkan."

" Tapi _sajangnim_, saya masih ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan hari ini." Kataku.

" Pokoknya kau harus ikut. Tidak ada penolakan." Katanya.

Sial! Dasar tukang pemaksa! Memangnya pekerjaanku hanya sedikit apa? Aku harus menyelesaikan banyak hal hingga benar-benar selesai sebelum aku mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan ini!.

" Baiklah, saya mengerti." Sahutku sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

" Tunggu Junhong_ie_!."

" Ada apa lagi sajangnim?." Tanyaku sambil menghentikan langkahku.

" Aku ingin keluar denganmu malam ini." Kata Daehyun.

Dasar gila! Bisa-bisanya dia bicara seperti itu di kantor? Tidak bisakah orang ini bersikap professional saat menyangkut pekerjaan? Aku benar-benar lelah jika punya _sajangnim_ se_babo_ dia.

" Maaf _sajangnim_, saya tidak ada waktu untuk pergi." Kataku singkat sambil melanjutkan jalanku.

" Tunggu tunggu!."

Aku berhenti lagi dan hanya menoleh padanya. " Apa kau masih tidak ingat padaku? Aku ini Daehyun, Jung Daehyun, kekasihmu dulu." Katanya.

" Maaf _sajangnim, _saya merasa kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, dan apapun hubungan antara sajangnim dengan kekasih sajangnim dulu, itu bukanlah hal yang seharusnya saya tau. Dan itu sudah pasti bukan saya. Jadi, saya harap _sajangnim_ untuk _professional_ antara urusan pekerjaan dengan pribadi anda. Terimakasih." Kataku lalu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

Ekspresiku langsung berubah menjadi benar-benar _bad mood_, dan aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu ataupun ada yang mengajak bicara hal-hal yang tidak penting. _Mood_ku sudah cukup hancur hanya dengan berbicara dengan Jung berengsek itu. Aku mengutuk pekerjaan ini. Dan aku tidak akan memiliki pekerjaan seperti ini lagi!.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruanganku terbuka, ternyata Moon Jongup temanku. "Junhong_ie_, bagaimana kalau siang ini kita makan siang di—"

" Tidak bisa! Aku banyak pekerjaan!." Sahutku kesal.

" Kau kenapa _bad mood _begitu sih? Aku kan Cuma mengajakmu untuk ma—"

" Kubilang aku sibuk Moon!." Sahutku sambil meng-_glare_nya.

" Ciyus tidak ingin makan siang?." Tanyanya lagi.

" Tidak! Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri dengan pekerjaanku." Kesalku.

" _Arra arra_…" sahutnya lalu menutup pintu. Aku menghela nafas kesal. Jangan dekati aku saat _bad mood_!.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lagi dan menyembul kepala Jongup. " Bagaimana kalau makan donat?."

BRAAKKK!

Aku melempar kotak pensilku kearah kepalanya, tapi dia dengan cepat menutup pintu terlebih dahulu.

" Tidak jadi!." Sahutnya dari luar pintu.

" _Dammit_ Moon!." Jeritku kesal.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_, aku tidak mau bekerja, aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Jung _playboy_ itu lagi…" rengekku pada Himchan hyung.

" Sabarlah Junhong_ie_, kau pasti bisa bertahan, tunggu sedikit lagi, lagi pula kau harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaaanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu 'kan?." Kata Himchan _hyung_.

" Tapi jika sikap Jung terus seperti itu aku juga lama-lama emosi _hyung_." Kataku.

" Tidak perlu ditanggapi, lagi pula dia tidak tau kan kalau kau berbohong jika kau tidak mengenalinya? Jadi dia tidak akan terlalu macam-macam padamu." Kata Himchan_ hyung_.

" Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang frontal kepadaku _hyung_?." Tanyaku lagi.

" Aku yakin kau bisa memebela dan melindungi dirimu sendiri dengan baik, asal kau tidak memperdulikan semua omongannya." Kata Himchan_ hyung_.

" Baiklah, aku akan coba lebih baik lagi." Kataku.

Keesokkan harinya, salju turun lebih lebat dari malam sebelumnya, aku tidak bisa pulang lebih awal walaupun hari ini pekerjaan sudah selesai dari jam 7 tadi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk makan di kantin kantor.

Kurasa semangkuk ramen dan sepiring sushi akan membuat perutku sedikit hangat.

# Junhong Pov End.

.

.

.

# Daehyun Pov.

_Jinjja_, aku lelah sekali hari ini. Kulihat keluar jendela salju makin turun lebat. Aku malas harus berdingin-dingin ria diluar sana. Selain itu ku sangat lapar sekali, lebih baik aku pergi ke kantin kantor untuk makan. Aku melewatkan makan malam tadi.

" Ramen? Bibimbap? Atau Kimchi?." Gumamku sambil memilih menu. " Ramen saja!." Lanjutku. Lalu aku meunggu pesananku selesai dibuat.

Aku melihat beberapa kursi di kantin, ternyata ada Junhong juga! Kurasa akan mengasyikkan jika mengajaknya bicara sambil makan, sepertinya dia juga tidak bisa pulang karena salju malam ini sangat lebat dan dingin sekali.

" _Annyeong_~." Sapaku sambil duduk berhadapan denagnnya. Dia melihatku sejenak lalu mengangguk memberi salam kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

" Wah kau makan ramen juga yah." Kataku. Dia hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Akupun memulai untuk memakan ramen milikku. " Kau tidak bisa pulang karena salju juga?." Tanyaku, dia hanya mengguk lagi.

" Kenapa kau tidak ingat padaku Junhong_ie_? Setidaknya ingatlah sedikit tentang masa-masa kita dulu. Aku masih sangat menyayangimu, aku ingin sekali kita kembali seperti dulu." Kataku. Dia hanya diam. " Aku akan terus membuatmu ingat tentang apa yang terjadi diantara kita dulu. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Junhongie. Aku terlalu mencintaimu." Lanjutku. Dia masih terdiam.

" Aku tau aku salah, aku minta maaf soal apa yang terjadi dulu, aku sudah banyak berubah sekarang, aku tidak seperti dulu lagi Junhongie, karena itu ingatlah aku, dan kembalilah padaku."

Kami terdiam sangat lama setelah itu. Dia tetap tidak ingin bicara sampai sekarang. Aku tau Junhong pasti marah karena ulahku dulu. Tapi aku sudah berhenti menjadi _playboy_, aku tidak ada niatan untuk menduakannya lagi seperti dulu. Aku sudah berubah, dan apapun yang terjadi aku ingin kembali bersama Junhong!.

" Karena itu Junhong kembalilah padaku, kumohon padamu." Kataku.

Dia melihatku sejenak, lalu melihat arlojinya, dan tanpa kusadari dia melepas _headset _yang ternyata ia kenakan sejak tadi yang tertutup oleh rambutnya.

" Kurasa saya harus pulang _sajangnim_, saya duluan." Katanya santai lalu berjalan pergi, membuatku melongo.

_Dammit_! Ternyata aku bicara panjang lebar dia tidak mendengarku? Padahal kukira tadi dia mengingatku atau setidaknya mengerti tentang apa yang kukatakan, ternyata dia tidak dengar. Menyebalkan sekali! Awas kau Choi Junhong, aku pasti membuatmu menjadi milikku lagi!

Aku pulang kerumah dengan sedikit kesal karena kejadian di kantin kantor tadi, pikiranku penuh dengan Junhong saat ini. Aku benar-benar sangat ingin kembal;I padanya, dia semakin menjadi candu untukku. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku harus lakukan sesuatu.

" Aku sudah cukup tidak sabar sekarang. Tunggu tanggal mainnya Junhong. Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku lagi." Gumamku.

# Daehyun Pov End.

.

.

.

.

" Ada apa s_ajangnim_ memanggilku?." Tanya Junhong saat menemui Daehyun diruangannya.

" Bisakah kau memberitahuku tentang dokumen ini? Ada beberapa hal yang belum kumengerti tentang apa ditawarkan oleh perusahaan Kim disini." Kataku.

" Harusnya _sajanganim_ membacanya kemarin, jadi meeting nanti sajangnim sudah paham semuanya." Kata Junhong sambil berjalan mengambil dokumen yang dimaksud Daehyun. Tiba-tiba Daehyun menarik Junhong dan mendorongnya ke tembok, kemudian dengan kasar mencium Junhong terus menerus. Junhong begitu terkejut dan gemetaran, dia berusaha mendorong dan memukul Daehyun sekeras mungkin tapi Daehyun tak bergeming dan mulai mencium leher jenjang Junhong. Junhong mencoba untuk tidak menangis ketakutan saat itu juga.

" Hentikan_ sajangnim_!." Teriak Junhong dan dengan kuaat mendorong Daehyun hingga Daehyun sedikit menjauh.

PLAAK!

Dengan mata yang terlihat begitu marah Junhong menampar Daehyun, sangat terlihat nafasnya sangat kacau.

PLAAK!

Daehyun hanya diam setelah mendapat tamparan dari Junhong lagi. Daehyun memang menyadari keadaan Junhong yang sangat takut itu.

PLAAKK!

Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. " Murahan! Benar-benar murahan! Kau pikir bisa seenaknya berbuat seperti itu padaku? Sudah kubilang berkali-kali bahwa aku tidak pernah mengenalmu!." Kesal Junhong.

" Kau Choi Junhong, kekasihku dulu." Kata Daehyun singkat.

PLAAK!

" Hentikan omong kosongmu! Kau gila!." Bentak Junhong lalu berjalan secepat mungkin untuk pergi dari ruangan Daehyun.

" Aku akan membuat surat pengunduran diriku besok." Kata Junhong sebelum dia membuka pintu ruangan Daehyun.

" Tidak semudah itu keluar dari sini, dan aku tidak akan biarkan hal itu terjadi." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong menghela nafas marah saat itu, mencoba menahan emosinya yang ingin meledak. " Terserah kau mau bilang apa berengsek!." Sahut Junhong lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

BRAAK!

Bantingan pintu itu tak membuat Daehyun merasa bersalah atas perlakuannya pada Junhong. Terlihat ada senyum kecil yang terpatri dalam wajah Daehyun.

" Kena kau Choi Junhong…" gumamnya pelan.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

A/N : Kyaaaa saya sudah apdet nih chap 2-nya… bagemandos? Apa masih jeyek? Ato masih kurang greget… aku juga ngrasa kurang sesuatu ini FF… Tapi bagemanapun juga aku juga yang bikin, jadi aku pasti lanjutin kok xD

Thanks buat yang udah review, fave, follow, read, update, waiting, aku cinta kalian ccemuaaahhhh *taboked*

Ntar chap depan, aku banyakan moment DaeLo-nya xD

Mian kalo masih ada Typos, dia sahabat sejati saya, jadi mohon maklumi jika menemukannya nyempil di FF sayah… *bow

Makasih juga yang sudah mendo'akan atas kesembuhan saya, aku selalu do'ain kalian yang baik-baik x3

Nah sekarang bales review!

Pudtrie

Eonniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii bogoshipooooooooooooooo *hug* kemana saja anda? Tidak pernah muncul saat saya latihan? Eon kajja download video yaoi lagi, ntar aku ngopy… kyahahahaha

Makasih buat semangatnya, terus review FF-ku lhoo *maksa*

Tapi kalo zelo-nya gampang balik ke Daehyun kan ndak seru, ndak gereget kyahahaha

Gamsahabnida eonni x3

RaHae AngelFishy Dae

Kyaaaa aku pingin coba-coba bikin Daehyun jadi rada playboy berengsek gimana gitu *dibakar Daewon* kyaaaa tapi walopun playboy Daehyun tetep keren dan berkharisma lhooo xD

Thanks buat riviewnya yaaaahhhh

Liu HeeHee

Mian saya telat apdet, semoga chapter ini bikin Liu seneng..

Thanks buat riviewnya yaaah :*

Langganan gue, Nurfadillah.

Ada FF baru lagi lho yang Badman, tapi rated M hehehe

Thanks buat mantangin FF-ku terus, saya sangat tersandung /?

Jeongmal gomawooooooo

Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo

Mian kayaknya Youngjae nggak masuk cast T.T

Tapi lain kali pasti aku masukin Youngjae di cast FF-ku.

Makasih buat baca FF-ku yaah, apalagi nyempetin review xD

Gamsahabnidaaaaa.

Mind To Riview (again) ?

.:: Skinner ::.


End file.
